It's Okay, I Forgive You
by KlaineIsEternal
Summary: Blaine feels guilty for cheating on Kurt. He goes to New York to tell Kurt. He thinks Kurt will break up with him but Kurt has a big heart so he decides to listen before doing something he might regret . Rec to 4x04


Blaine flew to New York the next day. He wanted to cry. He had to tell Kurt now. He knew that it might be the end. He would never forgive himself for cheating on the love of his life. He had no excuse.

Blaine arrived and went to Kurt and Rachel's. They heard a knock on the door

"Surprise" Blaine said with a bouquet of red roses

"BLAINEEEE!" Kurt yelled hugging him

They shared a quick kiss and then Rachel and Finn said hi to Blaine. They were going to have a night out.

Blaine seemed sad and guilty. He went to the piano at Callbacks and sang Teenage Dream Acoustic version.

"**This is the song that I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life so Kurt this is for you"** with that Kurt smiled and remember Blaine and The Warblers singing at Dalton the day they met.

By the end of the song Kurt noticed that something was wrong. Blaine's voice was weak and had a sad tone. They left Callbacks and went for a walk when suddenly Kurt's world broke.

"I was with someone" Blaine said. Kurt didn't hear anything else, everything went blurry and he ran away back to the apartment. Blaine followed crying so hard. They slept together but with a distance between each other. Kurt just wished that it was a horrible nightmare and he would wake up but at some point he knew that it was real. Blaine cheated on him. Blaine, his love, the person he was going to be with for the rest of his life, his friend, his soulmate, the person he knew that would never hurt him.

Blaine headr Kurt sobbing, he wanted to die, he hated when Kurt cried and it was worst knowing that he was the reason. _**How can I be so stupid. I'll never forgive myself**_ he thought.

The next morning Blaine woke up to an empty bed. Kurt had been up before him. He was scared of what he would find in the living room. Blaine had red eyes for crying all night. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He still couldn't believe what he did to Kurt. He would never forgive him for hurting him in that terrible way. He didn't deserve forgiveness, he deserved Kurt's hate.

Kurt had been up since 5am. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to wake up and see if it was a nightmar. It wasn't. But he still love Blaine, Blaine, Blaine and just Blaine so he decided to talk to Blaine that morning. Blaine came to the living room and saw Kurt with a cup of coffee and another for Blaine.

"Here you have coffee if you want Blaine" Kurt said

Blaine was surprised. Kurt didn't yell at him and kicked him out and then he knew that Kurt had the biggest heart a person can have.

"Blaine I know this is awkward but I'm willing to listen your reasons, what happened because I know you and I know that you love me so I'm here to listen" Kurt said, with a tone of heartbreak. Blaine took the coffee and both of them went to the couch.

"Ok, so first I'm so sorry Kurt and I'll never forgive myself. It was a mistake, since you came to New York you stopped answering my calls and let me tell you I'm not blaming you, I'm just giving you reasons as you asked for them. Anyway you just talked about New York, Vogue and how amazing your apartment was and all that stuff and I know it makes you happy that you finally got to move out of Lima but I felt like I was being replaced"

Kurt was going to talk but Blaine cut him off.

"And I was all alone in Lima, I know I have friends at Mckinley but it was not the same without you, I transferred there to be with you and I'm glad I did but you never asked me if I felt good at Mckinley or if I missed Dalton, I helped you with your senior year and I'm happy with that but it was hard for me because I was close to Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and you and all of you left. I know Sam, Tina and Artie are there but I wasn't really close to them. So one day I got tired of you not answering my calls so a guy friended me on Facebook and invited me over and I went to his house. I just wanted someone to talk to but then he kissed me and I pushed him away, he then insisted and kissed me again but he pulled back when I said your name. I started crying and I left to my house. I was crying and I was so alone because Coop is in L.A and my parents are in Europe and I didn't know who to talk to so I called you and guess what…. You didn't answer so I just fell asleep. The next I bought the last tickets and came here because I had to talk to you because we are always honest with each other and I understand that you won't forgive but I love you Kurt, so much" Blaine said, crying so hard.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, I'll be back in an hour please don't leave, wait here" Kurt said and then he closed his apartment door and went to breathe fresh air thinking everything Blaine just told him.

He remembered everything, every memory, place, and thing he did with Blaine. Blaine was brave to dance with Kurt at prom even though he was terrified because of the Sadie Hawkins incident, Blaine left his friends for Kurt, Blaine changed schools to be with him, Blaine supported him with his election, Blaine wanted him to be Tony on West Side Story, Blaine comforted him, he stood up in front of Karofsky and they were strangers, Blaine is his first love, he supported him with graduation and New York, he was there for his NYADA audition, but most important Blaine saved him from his dark situation, Blaine understand him, Blaine never pushed Kurt to do anything he didn't want to do, he was his first time and he was so gentle and caring and loving, Blaine was the first guy who like him, who help him and who love him, he never thought he was going to find someone like Blaine, someone as perfect as Blaine. So he thought_**Am I going to let go Blaine for just a mistake? When 90% of my happiness was him? Am I that stupid?**_ Yeah he did a mistake but we all deserve a second chance and that guy from Facebook was the one who kissed him and Blaine was thinking about him, he couldn't let Blaine go because that mistake couldn't erase everything they had been through so he had nothing more to think, Blaine did many sacrifices for him and Kurt knew he had been a bad boyfriend recently because Blaine always picked up the phone calls, he always made time for Kurt but Kurt didn't do the same with Blaine. "Kurt Hummel don't be an idiot go get your boyfriend now" he said to himself.

Blaine was asleep on the couch when Kurt returned to the apartment. Blaine was so adorable when he was sleeping but he's eyes were red and his face looked broken. Kurt started to wake him up.

"Hey Blaine, baby wake up" Kurt said touching Blaine's cheek and then kissing it.

"What? Kurt?" Blaine answered with a sleepy voice

"I need to talk to you Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine knew this was the end, Kurt hated him and he was going to officially break up with him.

"So I was walking and I had all these memories of our prom, duets, dates, kisses, TV marathons and everything we did. Lately I had been a bad boyfriend, you always make time for me but I never make time for you and that's unfair. So I have to ask, he just kissed you? Nothing else? Kurt asked

"Yes, he just kissed me and then I said no and he insisted so I freaked out and ran" Blaine said looking to the floor

"Blaine look at me" Kurt said reaching to cup Blaine's chin with his hand

"I've been thinking and we both made mistakes I know that, and I think that all we had was wonderful, our memories together…" _**There he is, he is saying goodbye**_ Blaine thought "… And I won't lose all that because of a stupid mistake, we've come so far with our relationship and I know I will be with you for the rest of my life so I don't want to throw away everything for something that meant nothing to you" Kurt said with tears.

Blaine couldn't believe this, Kurt wanted him, he didn't want to break up.

"So we have to make our communication work Blaine because to me is more important the good things than the bad ones. I love you and I will always love you but when you are sad or want to talk call **_me_**_,_or talk to Sam or someone but think of me ok? Kurt said

"This means that you don't hate me and that you are not breaking up with me? I understand if you want, you have every right to do it becau-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on he's. The kiss was full of love and they felt the tears running down their tears. They gasped for air

"I don't hate you Blaine and I'm glad you told me, that means a lot and I'll try to answer your phone calls and I want to hear about your senior year, tell me about your day and everything and remember that in a few months you will be here with me, and we are going to be in NYADA together and get married and have kids and grow old and live happily ever after because I believe in us Blaine and **I love you **" Kurt said with happy tears

"You want all that with me? After what I did?" Blaine still felt guilty

"Of course Blaine, let's move on and forget about this ok, It wasn't something serious right?" Kurt said

"Right, but I thought that you were going to break up with me" Blaine said

"Well I thought of that but I knew I had to listen to what you had to say" Kurt said, Blaine kissed him and took him on his lap, arms around Kurt's waist.

"So we're fine?" Blaine asked again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming

"Yes baby, I forgive you but can you forgive me for being an awful boyfriend?" Kurt asked

"Yes but I had fault too" Blaine told him

"Let's move on ok? What about a movie with coffee and cuddles?" Kurt asked with a huge smile on his face

"Sound great" Blaine answered

Kurt got some coffee and cookies and they were on the couch watching "The Little Mermaid" and of course singing "Part of Your World" because they of course knew all the lyrics of the Disney songs. Blaine couldn't' believe this, he was still Kurt's boyfriend

Blaine had his arms around Kurt when they finished their coffees and cookies. He held Kurt close to him, their bodies pressed to each other. Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear **"Kurt, I love you so so much" **then he kissed Kurt's head, then his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. The kiss was beautiful, it was all that Blaine needed. Kurt was there, he loved him more than anything and he learned his lesson, he was never letting him go.

**"I love you too Blaine, so so much"**

Kurt fell asleep on top of Blaine. Blaine knew they were going to get through this because together they were stronger than apart. A few minutes later he fell asleep too with his gorgeous boyfriend in his arms. Things like this just made then inseparable. Blaine had Kurt and Kurt had Blaine and that was all that mattered.


End file.
